User blog:Caelywobbles234/I'm back + what's coming
Hey guys, I'm back! I've been away for a few weeks now, been pretty busy in real life, but I've finally returned! This is actually the second time I'm writing this blog post, as I just lost the first attempt. So instead of typing what I previously wrote all over again, I'm gonna do a shorter version. Thought I'd give you guys a little list of what you can expect from me on the wiki in the near future, so here it is! *TERRORSHIFT: New Year's Update - Scheduled for New Year's Day. Will add phone calls, nights, extras, and tons of other stuff which are currently incomplete on the TS1 page! As well as something possibly New Year's related... ;) *TERRORSHIFT 2 - Scheduled for March 2018, or whenever TS1 is complete. Won't give away too much about the game right now, but I will tell you that it'll be much better than the first game! *X: Purgatory - Scheduled for late 2018, as this game is ENORMOUS, probably one of the largest games this wiki will ever see, and it still needs a ton of planning to be done. Don't worry though; you will NOT be disappointed! *SILENT_NIGHT - Scheduled for Christmas Eve. A Christmas-themed FNaF fan game which I won't say too much about, apart from the fact that it is based on Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. *X: Eclipse Christmas DLC - Scheduled for Boxing Day. A small Christmas DLC for X: Eclipse, adding things such as Christmas decor in the living room, collectibles which can be used to decorate your very own Christmas tree in the extras menu, and even a little minigame featuring a costumed Crybaby! *Five Nights at Inkwell Isle - Scheduled for late January or early February 2018. A Cuphead-themed FNaF fan game, which I'm surprised hasn't been done on the wiki yet. Germnoobking will also helping me make the game. Keep your eyes peeled! *Concept Time: Episode One - Scheduled for early January 2018. Not sure what I'll be doing for the first episode yet, but you'll have to wait and see! :) *FNaFanon E3 2: Scheduled for late January 2018. Who knows what exciting new content will be revealed by your favourite fanon creators this month?! *My 3rd anniversary - I can't believe it's almost been 3 years for me on this wiki. And to celebrate, I'll be remaking one of my first ever games on the wiki: 5 Nights at Freddy's VS. I am very happy to announce... FAZWARS! Coming January/February 2018, depending on when I've finished planning it. Welp, that's pretty much it for now. Hope you're all hyped for this exciting new content coming very soon! Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya around! :D -Caelywobbles P.S. 01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01001010 01100101 01110010 01100101 01101101 01111001 00101110. EDIT: I forgot to mention Afton Robotics Inc, my FNaF pizza tycoon game. That should be out around May or June next year! :) Category:Blog posts